


Sweet & Sour Consequences

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consequences, F/M, H/C bingo, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: When a new planet brought up an oldclichéproblem that can be dealt in only the one way, the consequences sometimes have to be faced too.A sequel toSweet & Sour Grapes





	Sweet & Sour Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Words:** WILD CARD ‘nausea’  
>  **Disclaimer:** these consequences as well as the characters merely belong in my dreams and not my bank balance.

She anxiously stood on her mother’s doorstep, awaiting judgement of the doomed kind. How would she react to the news: her daughter and the Doctor were a couple? Well. Sort of. In all probability. Donna glanced at him and saw him grimace back. Yes, this was going to be tricky to explain. 

Suddenly the door opened, and Wilf exclaimed in joy, “Donna! And you’ve brought his lordship! Come on in. The pair of you. Your mum’s out the back, pegging out washing. Always cleaning. She’d buff me up with a cloth if she got half a chance.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Donna replied as they walked in and followed, after a brief but intense hug.

*~/_\~*

Sylvia eyed the young man sitting next to her daughter with caution. What were his true intentions in being there, sat at her dining table? She had long tried to fathom it out. But at least he seemed to enjoy his food, despite the lack of meat on his bones. “How’s your dinner, Doctor?”

He immediately nodded enthusiastically. “It’s lovely, thank you, Mrs Noble.”

“I’ve told you before. Call me ‘Sylvia’, now that you’re Donna’s boyfriend.”

Donna sighed in exasperation. Trust her mother to make such an assumption when they hadn’t even decided what their relationship status was yet. “Mum, we aren’t like that.”

“Oh, whatever it is. Does anyone really know?” Sylvia grumbled. Apparently, it was a long-voiced confusion judging by Wilf’s expression, so she turned her attention back onto Donna who was looking a bit green around the gills. “What? What is it? You don’t look well at all. Are you feeling alright?”

“No,” Donna answered honestly, and dropped all pretence of trying to eat her meal. “I think I’m.... Excuse me.”

“Donna!” the Doctor cried out as she rushed away from the table, through the door to the hallway. “Won’t be a minute,” he aimed at a gawping Wilf and Sylvia. 

“What the…!” Sylvia began to exclaim, but he ignored their reactions. Instead, all he could think of was getting to Donna.

He ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. The sound of retching guided him to the bathroom, where Donna was hunched over the toilet pan. 

“Oh my god. Donna. Are you alright?”

“No,” she forlornly wailed. 

“It’ll all be over in a moment,” he appeased her with a comfort rub on the back. “Let it all out.” 

She finished throwing up, and then glumly washed her face, before rinsing her mouth out. “Is this what I think it is?” she asked from her position leaning against the sink.

“Depends,” he hedged as she slowly turned to face him. “Is this the first time you’ve thrown up like this lately?”

“No,” she unhappily confessed. “It happened earlier.”

Taking command, he drew out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket. “Time to find out for definite then.” 

The blue light came on, and he waved the sonic a few times across her torso.

“Well?” she anxiously asked when he peered closely at the device. He’d even donned the sexy specs to do so. Serious stuff then. “Am I or aren’t I?” 

After drawing in a breath or two, he gasped, “You are officially pregnant, missus.” 

“Oh.” She paced back and forth a couple of steps in the small space of the bathroom. “Oh no. I’m pregnant. I am pregnant,” she hissed. “What am I going to do? I’m so sorry. Mum will kill me, and you must think I’m ridiculous.”

Catching hold of one of her flailing hands, he halted her motions. “I don’t understand why you are upset. We discussed the possibility of this happening, when we... The other night. And we weren’t cautious yesterday, or this morning. You know,” he airily noted, bobbing his head. 

“That was then, and this is now. Facing the consequences. It’s real; not some idle pipe dream. I found out the other night that getting pregnant was a possibility after thinking it’d never happen. But now, I actually am. It’s going to mean growing bigger, fatter and giving birth. Oh my god, all that pain!”

“You’re hyperventilating,” he cautioned. “Deep slow breaths. That’s it. With me. Calm slowly down. Nice and deep,” he comforted, rubbing her shoulders in time to help. 

Blowing out a breath, she couldn’t help asking, “Why aren’t you freaking out? This is suddenly dad-hood, after all.” 

“Me? Well. At the moment you’re panicking for the pair of us, so I’ve got to stay calm. But...” He gave a watery smile. “I’m going to be a dad,” he whispered in awe. “To a real Time Tot.”

She nodded along to his words. “You won’t be the last one anymore. There’s no need to be alone.” 

“Oh Donna,” he gasped on a sob. “My precious love. You are brilliant. Only you could have transformed my life so. Twice now.” 

“This time will be better,” she promised, hugging him tight. “I’ll make sure of that.” 

“I believe you would.” He kissed her in gratitude then. Then the kiss grew more tender as they moved together. “Stay with me, please,” he softly begged.

“That was the plan already, daft Martian,” she replied. “And I’m not forcing you to marry me just because of the baby. I want you to know that.” 

“I know. Doesn’t mean I’ll hold you to it,” he warned. “The sound of you as my fiancée has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“Shall I tell you what I think?” she offered. “And I know you won’t want to hear this, let alone reply, but I’m going to say it anyway because you should know. Not for ego reasons or anything like that but for having no secrets sake. I love you.”

“Donna,” he murmured in shock.

“Yeah, I know. It complicates things,” she acknowledged, shrugging dismissively. “But friends love each other, right?”

“They do,” he agreed, pulling her into another long searing kiss. “They really do.”

Outside on the landing, Wilf gestured down to Sylvia, who was waiting on the bottom step of the stairs; to denote the love declarations going on in their bathroom after the pregnancy announcement.

Sylvia clasped a hand over her mouth to stop a joyous yell escape. Her Donna, _finally_ , was going to have a baby. Her grandchild. Even if it was with **_that_** man, the man she’d suspected was seducing her daughter. There was going to be a silver lining. 

As she stood there, Sylvia silently planned for the happy future event.


End file.
